You have changed me
by ladymisteria
Summary: "Cosa gli stava succedendo? Perchè ad un tratto la prospettiva di passare una giornata di allenamenti all'interno della GR non lo allettava più come un tempo? Di quale strana malattia terrestre poteva essere caduto vittima? Vegeta si passò una mano sul viso. Qualcosa non andava. Ma cosa?"
1. Chapter 1

Cosa gli stava succedendo?

Perché ad un tratto la prospettiva di passare una giornata di allenamenti all'interno della GR non lo allettava più come un tempo?

Di quale strana malattia terrestre poteva essere caduto vittima?

Vegeta si passò una mano sul viso.

Qualcosa non andava.

Ma cosa?

[*]

«Vegeta, il pranzo è in tavola, se vuoi degnarti di uscire da questa stanza!» esclamò una voce femminile fuori dalla porta.

Ancora quella donna.

Possibile che fosse sempre in mezzo ai piedi?

La guardò allontanarsi ed entrare in casa.

Una parte di lui non riusciva a vedere in quell'assurda creatura nulla più di una risorsa, da sfruttare a suo piacimento.

Era lei a costruire i marchingegni con cui lui era solito allenarsi; lei che lo ospitava, nutrendolo e fornendogli un riparo per la notte; ed era sempre lei a curarlo quando rimaneva ferito durante gli allenamenti.

Un lampo di comprensione brillò vivido nella mente del principe dei Saiyan.

L'esplosione.

Era dal giorno dell'incidente con la GR che lui aveva cominciato a notare dei cambiamenti nel suo modo di porsi nei confronti degli allenamenti, e in quelli della donna terrestre.

Qualcosa era successo quel giorno.

E quel qualcosa l'aveva cambiato.

[*]

Quando il Saiyan entrò nella cucina di quella stramba abitazione a cupola, scoprì - con una punta di fastidio maggiore del passato - che anche Yamcha era lì, già al tavolo.

«Che ci fai tu qui?» chiese infastidito, rifiutando di sedersi allo stesso tavolo di quell'inetto.

«Non vedo come questo debba riguardarti, Vegeta. Comunque sia, io sono il fidanzato di Bulma, perciò posso stare qui quanto mi pare».

Vegeta sbuffò infastidito.

Si voltò ed uscì nuovamente.

Sulla porta incontrò Bulma, sorpresa di vederlo tornare all'esterno.

«Dove vai?»

«Torno ad allenarmi. L'aria in cucina è diventata irrespirabile».

La superò e si scoprì a ghignare, quando la sentì rivolgersi ad Yamcha con un tono accusatorio.

« _Si può sapere che gli hai fatto?!_ »


	2. Chapter 2

Lui era abituato a fare ciò che voleva, quando voleva e se lo voleva.

Aveva giurato a se stesso di non accettare mai più ordini da nessuno, dopo Freezer; eppure ora si ritrovava, suo malgrado, nuovamente nella posizione del sottoposto.

Ma ciò che più lo sconvolgeva era il fatto che - se si trovava in quella assurda situazione - la colpa era fondamentalmente sua.

 _Lui_ aveva permesso a quella terrestre di comandarlo a bacchetta; _lui_ non si ribellava minimamente ai suoi capricci.

In sua presenza, diventava docile e mansueto come quel rognoso felino che quello strambo scienziato si portava sempre appresso.

Che cosa poteva essere successo il giorno dell'incidente, da dare il via ad un suo progressivo decadimento mentale?

Aveva avuto altri incidenti; era rimasto ferito altre volte...

Eppure mai le cose si erano evolute sotto una così strana luce.

[*]

Qualcuno bussò alla porta della GR, distraendo Vegeta dai suoi allenamenti.

Si avvicinò a uno degli oblò e guardò all'esterno.

Nessuno.

Abbassò la gravità ed aprì il portellone.

Non c'era anima viva.

Il suo sguardo cadde su un vassoio posato sull'erba.

Si sedette a terra, fissando alternativamente il cibo nel piatto e la casa, immersa nel buio.

La terrestre sapeva che lui non aveva toccato cibo, ed onestamente non conosceva nessun altro che si prendesse cura di lui in quel modo sfacciato.

Un sorriso gli increspò le labbra sottili.

Forse non l'avrebbe uccisa, dopo tutto.

[*]

Yamcha, nascosto nell'ombra vicino alla porta d'ingresso, attendeva Bulma.

L'aveva vista uscire qualche attimo prima con un vassoio, che sicuramente doveva aver portato al Saiyan.

La donna entrò qualche secondo dopo, muovendosi furtiva.

«Sei andata da quello scimmione, non è vero?».

Bulma sussultò, lanciando un piccolo grido spaventato.

Yamcha uscì dalla zona d'ombra, avvicinandosi.

«Mi hai spaventata!» sospirò Bulma, posandosi una mano sul petto.

«Sei andata da Vegeta, non è vero?» insisté lui, come se non l'avesse minimante sentita.

«Non aveva mangiato, e si è allenato tutto il giorno» rispose lei, il cuore che tornava a battere regolarmente dopo lo spavento subito.

«E allora?» chiese Yamcha, non riuscendo a vedere il punto.

«E allora è comunque un essere umano. Terrestre o meno».

«E' un assassino» la corresse lui.

«Che adesso è dalla nostra parte» replicò Bulma, decisa.

«Come puoi dire questo? Minaccia di ucciderci tutti almeno una volta al giorno! Minaccia _te_ di ucciderti, nonostante tutto quello che fai per lui!».

«Ma non ci ha mai torto un capello, da quando è passato da questa parte della barricata. O sbaglio?» disse Bulma.

Yamcha sbuffò.

«Perché sta solo aspettando il momento buono. Ora è concentrato su Goku. Vuole batterlo. Ma dopo? Che faremo quando deciderà di divertirsi con noi come fa il gatto con il topo?» le chiese.

«Credi davvero che arriverà mai a farci del male?» domandò a sua volta Bulma, scettica.

«Ne sono convinto».

Lei non parlò per alcuni istanti.

«Io credo di no. Anzi, sono certa che sia cambiato» disse alla fine.

«Questo perché...?»

«Lo so e basta» esclamò Bulma, ponendo fine alla conversazione.

Yamcha la fissò.

«Ti piace, vero?»

Bulma lo fissò con occhi sgranati.

« _Come ti salta in mente?!_ ».

«E' così!» continuò Yamcha.

«Assolutamente no! Tu vaneggi! Sei geloso, come sempre».

L'uomo emise una risata incredula.

« _Geloso?!_ E di chi? Di un folle omicida, fissato con degli allenamenti suicidi e che si trasformava regolarmente in uno scimmione gigantesco ad ogni luna piena, prima che qualcuno gli tagliasse la coda? Non essere ridicola!».

Bulma lo guardò, quasi a vederlo per la prima volta.

Come poteva parlare così?

Lui, che quando si erano conosciuti, era un predone del deserto?

«Sì, esattamente di lui» replicò la donna.

Yamcha raddrizzò le spalle, piccato.

«Credo sia meglio che io vada. Non ho intenzione di trattenerti ulteriormente. Chissà, probabilmente ora vorresti essere insieme a quel pazzo, invece che insieme a me» disse in tono freddo, dirigendosi verso la porta.

«Yamcha! Aspetta!».

Troppo tardi.

Se n'era già andato, allontanandosi nel buio della notte.


	3. Chapter 3

Era notte fonda quando Vegeta uscì dalla GR, portandosi dietro il vassoio vuoto, e dirigendosi verso l'abitazione.

Entrando, si accorse immediatamente della luce che filtrava da sotto la porta del salotto.

Si avvicinò furtivo, percependo l'aura insignificante della donna all'interno.

Non sapeva perché avesse deciso di spiarla.

Pensava solo che fosse giusto farlo, e tanto gli bastava.

La vide seduta a terra, le ginocchia al petto e il viso bagnato.

Piangeva.

Improvvisamente, il Saiyan provò la stranissima sensazione che ciò a cui stava assistendo fosse il peggior spettacolo che potesse esistere nell'intero universo.

La vide asciugarsi prepotentemente gli occhi, borbottando stizzita frasi a mezza voce.

Al principe dei Saiyan bastò sentire il nome "Yamcha", seguito dalla parola "idiota", per comprendere quale - o meglio, _chi_ \- fosse il problema.

Ci avrebbe pensato lui - si disse - scivolando ai piani superiori.

[*]

Il mattino seguente, Yamcha si presentò di buon'ora davanti alla Capsule Corporation, con dei fiori tra le mani.

Si era reso conto di quanto era stata stupida la sua sfuriata della sera prima, e aveva intenzione di porvi rimedio.

In fondo, sapeva che Bulma era il tipo di persona che aiutava tutti.

Anche chi - come Vegeta - non lo meritava per niente.

L'uomo non fece neppure in tempo ad alzare il braccio per bussare, che una figura apparve alle sue spalle.

Vegeta.

«Che ci fai di nuovo qui?» chiese il Saiyan, impassibile.

«Mi sembrava che avessimo già affrontato questa conversazione» replicò Yamcha, tranquillo.

«Non sei il benvenuto» sibilò Vegeta.

«Spiacente, ma sono qui per vedere Bulma. E non me ne andrò prima di averlo fatto».

Una piccola sfera di energia comparì nella mano che Vegeta piazzò a pochi centimetri dal viso di Yamcha.

«Scommettiamo?» chiese il Saiyan, in tono irriverente.

Yamcha deglutì, senza togliere gli occhi dal pericolo, il viso che cominciava a imperlinarsi di sudore.

«Credo... Credo che tornerò un'altra volta» mormorò, alla fine.

Vegeta ghignò.

«Vedo che, dopo tutto, non sei così stupido come sembri».

Vegeta ritrasse la mano, permettendo all'uomo di allontanarsi velocemente in volo.

E anche quella era fatta.

Ora aveva ripagato la terrestre.

[*]

« _Tu hai fatto cosa?!_ ».

Bulma ancora stentava a credere alle sue orecchie.

Quel Vegeta!

Come aveva osato intromettersi tra lei e Yamcha?

Come aveva anche solo potuto _pensare_ di minacciare il suo fidanzato?

Vegeta non parve nemmeno darle ascolto.

Se ne stava poggiato al muro, le braccia incrociate al petto e lo sguardo ostinatamente puntato da tutt'altra parte, meno che nei suoi occhi.

Sembrava che non riuscisse a guardarla direttamente.

« _Tzè!_ Tu guarda che razza di riconoscenza... Ti tolgo dai piedi un moscerino, e tu mi ringrazi così? Non capirò mai voi terrestri. Siete _impossibili!_ » borbottò a mezza voce, dopo un po'.

«Nessuno ti obbliga a rimanere» gli ricordò Bulma.

«Vorrà dire che me ne andrò immediatamente. Cominciavo a stufarmi di questo assurdo pianeta!» esclamò il guerriero.

«Vuoi che ti prepari la navicella?» replicò Bulma, senza essere minimamente toccata dall'evidente capriccio del Saiyan.

Vegeta girò la testa di scatto.

Quella terrestre era proprio un'irriverente.

Bulma attraversò a grandi passi la stanza, fermandosi davanti a lui, le mani sui fianchi.

«Chi ti ha detto di trattare in quel modo Yamcha?» gli domandò.

«Mettiti ben in testa che nessuno può dirmi quello che devo o non devo fare. Nemmeno tu» precisò Vegeta.

Non voleva che lei capisse che invece - almeno per quanto riguardava lei - la faccenda era completamente diversa...

«Bene. Allora dimmi perché - di tua _spontanea iniziativa_ \- hai deciso di fare una cosa del genere» si corresse la donna.

«Perché dovrei farlo?» chiese Vegeta, curioso.

«Perché non fai mai niente che non serva al tuo tornaconto».

Toccato.

Vegeta distolse nuovamente lo sguardo.

«Ho visto come quel moscerino ti tratta. E non mi piace» ammise, dopo qualche istante.

Bulma ghignò.

«Se non ti conoscessi, potrei pensare che sei geloso di Yamcha» disse, in tono leggero.

Un lieve rossore coprì le guance abbronzate di Vegeta, stupendo Bulma.

Ma allora...

«Tu _sei_ geloso...» mormorò cauta, fissandolo dritto negli occhi scuri.

Lui non rispose.

Non le avrebbe dato anche quella soddisfazione.

Mai.

[*]

Bulma era scioccata e lusingata.

 _Piaceva a Vegeta._

Gli piaceva al punto che vederla con Yamcha lo rendeva geloso.

Sapeva che non l'avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente.

Non lui.

Ma la donna si ripromise di abbattere la fortezza che il Saiyan si era costruito intorno, fino a scoprire quanto _davvero_ contava per il principe dei Saiyan.

Prima di potersi dedicare a una tale epica impresa, però, doveva fare ancora una cosa...

Qualcosa che era di vitale importanza per la riuscita del suo nuovo e folle intento.


	4. Chapter 4

«Lasciarmi? Ma... Perchè?».

Yamcha era scioccato.

Come poteva Bulma lasciarlo di punto in bianco, senza preavviso?

«Perchè... Perchè sei troppo immaturo, Yamcha. Ti piace troppo "cacciare nuove prede". Ogni volta che usciamo non fai che mangiarti con gli occhi le altre ragazze. E questo non mi piace. Ecco tutto» replicò Bulma, frettolosamente.

Non era proprio una bugia.

Solo una mezza verità.

Era meglio che Yamcha non venisse a sapere del nuovo sentimento che lei si era scoperta a provare per Vegeta.

«Ma... Avanti! Non puoi lasciarmi per una sciocchezza simile!»

«Ecco, vedi? Tu reputi questa cosa una sciocchezza! Per me invece è una faccenda molto seria. No, Yamcha. Noi non ci capiamo; siamo troppo diversi. Mi spiace. Davvero».

Bulma si voltò e salì sulla sua auto, senza dargli il tempo di replicare.

«Mi spiace, Yamcha. Ma non può davvero funzionare tra noi due» disse, prima di allontanarsi.

[*]

Non vedeva l'ora di dire a Vegeta che aveva lasciato Yamcha.

Sicuramente gli avrebbe fatto piacere.

 _Doveva_ essere così.

In fondo, non era stato lui ad aver minacciato il suo ormai ex - fidanzato, solo perchè la trattava in un modo indegno?

Corse alla GR e bussò insistente al portone di metallo finchè quello non si aprì, rivelando un Vegeta scocciato.

«Che vuoi?» chiese questi.

«Ho lasciato Yamcha» rispose lei, sorridendo.

Vegeta la guardò impassibile.

«E allora?».

Il sorriso morì sulle labbra di Bulma.

«Come... Come " _E allora?_ ". Io credevo... Pensavo...».

Poteva essersi sbagliata in quel modo?

Aveva davvero lasciato Yamcha inutilmente?

«Cosa credevi?» domandò Vegeta, senza comunque mostrare alcun segno di curiosità.

«Io... Niente» pigolò alla fine Bulma.

«Allora vattene e lasciami finire gli allenamenti. Non farmi mai più perdere tempo con le tue stupidaggini, chiaro?»

«Sì... Chiaro».

Vegeta richiuse il portellone, lasciandola sola sul prato con i suoi pensieri e i suoi dubbi.

La donna non poteva saperlo, ma in quell'esatto momento - mentre lei si tormentava, chiedendosi se avesse fatto la scelta giusta - Vegeta, all'interno della GR, si allenava con il sorriso sulle labbra.

[*]

Bulma si avviò verso la propria casa.

Che stupida.

Aveva davvero sbagliato nel giudicare Vegeta?

Che fine aveva fatto il suo istinto femminile?

Possibile che avesse interpretato male le parole e i gesti del Saiyan?

«Io ti ho capita, sai?».

Per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi giorni, Bulma sussultò terrorizzata.

Yamcha.

«Di che stai parlando, Yamcha? Cosa c'è da capire?» chiese, confusa.

«Quello che mi hai detto prima. I motivi per cui mi vuoi lasciare. Tutte balle. Lo fai per lui; per quel Vegeta» sbottò Yamcha, raggiungendola.

«Sei impazzito per caso? I motivi per cui ho preso questa decisione te li ho già espressi. O pensi forse di conoscerli meglio di me?»

«E tu pensi che io ti creda?».

Bulma aveva il cuore a mille.

«Sei libero di credermi o meno. Questi non sono affari miei» replicò, pronta ad entrare in casa.

Yamcha le bloccò il passaggio.

«Fammi entrare» disse Bulma, seria.

«Non prima che tu mi abbia detto la verità» replicò il guerriero.

«Ho già detto tutto quello che avevo da dirti. Ora lasciami entrare in casa mia» ripeté la donna.

«No».

Bulma sospirò.

«Yamcha, fammi passare, o giuro che mi metto ad urlare».

«Credi che a lui interessi qualcosa di te? Pensi che ti amerà e ti starà accanto come farei io? Per lui non sei che un giocattolo, da usare e poi buttare quando non si divertirà più» sibilò l'uomo, furente.

«Tu non lo conosci...».

Yamcha sogghignò.

«Tu sì? Credi davvero che basti il poco tempo che avete passato insieme qui, a casa tua, per conoscere davvero un folle assassino?»

«Non chiamarlo così!» esclamò Bulma, decisa.

«E' quello che è! Come dovrei chiamarlo? " _Alieno diversamente sano di mente con la passione per l'omicidio_ "?!».

«Avresti fatto le stesse cose che ha fatto lui, se fossi stato al suo posto!»

«Non è vero, e lo sai».

«No, non lo so! Non so mai cosa pensare di te. Una volta sei una persona, poi vedi un'altra ragazza e ne diventi una completamente diversa. Almeno Vegeta è sempre lo stesso. Sarà scorbutico, sarà minaccioso, silenzioso o inquietante, ma lo è _sempre_. E' per questo che io lo amo!».

L'aveva ammesso.

Un tremendo silenzio cadde tra i due.

«Lo sapevo. Sapevo che era colpa sua...» sibilò Yamcha.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Poi fece uno scatto, e Bulma serrò gli occhi, pronta a ricevere lo schiaffo.

Vi un veloce spostamento d'aria e Bulma provò la chiara sensazione - anche se aveva ancora gli occhi ben chiusi - di essere al sicuro.

Si azzardò ad aprire un occhio.

Vegeta era davanti a lei, e tratteneva il polso di Yamcha.

«Credevo di averti detto che non sei il benvenuto, qui» disse il Saiyan, fermo.

«Levati dai piedi! Questa non è una faccenda che ti riguarda» replicò Yamcha, liberando il braccio dalla morsa del guerriero.

«Credo proprio che la faccenda mi riguardi eccome».

Bulma avvampò.

Aveva sentito la discussione?

E se sì, fino a che punto?

«Vattene» sibilò Vegeta, fissando Yamcha con uno sguardo d'acciaio.

Quest'ultimo arretrò cauto.

Non c'era davvero da scherzare con quello scimmione.

Gettò un'ultima occhiata ai due, e poi spiccò il volo, lasciando quel luogo.


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta e Bulma rimasero a fissare la figura di Yamcha allontanarsi, finché questa non svanì all'orizzonte.

Un imbarazzante silenzio era sceso tra loro, da quando l'uomo era partito in volo.

Bulma guardò di sottecchi il Saiyan, cercando nei suoi occhi qualcosa che l'aiutasse a comprendere ciò che gli passava per la testa.

Ma il volto di Vegeta era imperscrutabile, e non lasciava trasparire alcuna emozione.

«Così... Hai lasciato quell'inetto» disse lui, improvvisamente.

«Già» replicò lei, laconica per la prima volta in vita sua.

«Ti sei finalmente accorta che è più stupido di quel gatto che tuo padre si porta ovunque?».

Bulma represse una risata, mascherandola con un colpo di tosse.

«No. I motivi sono ben altri».

Il Saiyan si avvicinò, sussurrandole all'orecchio un semplice: «Lo so».

Poi entrò in casa, lasciandola nuovamente sola sul prato, il viso in fiamme.

 _L'aveva sentita!_

[*]

«Che vuol dire: " _Lo so_ "?» gli chiese seguendolo in casa, e fermandolo prima che entrasse nella camera che usava per dormire da quando si era trasferito alla Capsule Corporation.

«Quanti significati conosci per queste due parole?» chiese lui mellifluo, mettendo la mano sulla maniglia.

Bulma si morse il labbro.

«Hai sentito, vero?» chiese, timidamente.

Per la prima volta, Bulma vide l'ombra di un sorriso passare sul viso di Vegeta.

«Beh, credo che solo nella capitale non abbiano sentito quello che hai urlato, Bulma» disse, aprendo la porta.

La donna sgranò gli occhi.

«Come mi hai chiamata?».

Il cuore che le batteva all'impazzata.

Poteva aver sentito male...

Vegeta si voltò a guardarla, accorgendosi troppo tardi dell'errore commesso.

«Come... ?» insistette la donna.

«Che vuoi che ne sappia?! Credi che non abbia altro da fare che prestare attenzione a come chiamo le persone?» la interruppe lui, cercando di rimediare alla sua debolezza.

Bulma chiuse gli occhi, respirando cauta.

«Ti prego. E' importante per me... _Come mi hai chiamata?_ ».

Vegeta si passò una mano sul viso.

Quante volte aveva sentito quelle due parole quando conquistava pianeti; quando sterminava intere popolazioni?

« _Ti prego_...» ripeté Bulma.

Lui la fece indietreggiare, inchiodandola al muro con le sue braccia.

«Non dirlo mai più» le soffiò, fermo.

Bulma lo fissò, confusa.

«Che cosa? Ti prego?».

Vegeta sbatté la mano sul muro, creando una piccola crepa.

« _Ti ho detto di non ripeterlo più!_ » ringhiò.

Quelle parole, pronunciate da lei, suonavano alle orecchie del Saiyan come tremendamente sbagliate.

Prendevano la consistenza di lame, che infliggevano stilettate là dove il principe dei Saiyan non credeva neppure di avere un cuore.

La donna che amava non avrebbe _mai_ dovuto pregare qualcuno.

Doveva avere tutto ciò che desiderava.

Di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse.

Bulma guardò gli occhi neri di Vegeta; pozzi profondi in cui sapeva di voler cadere per poi non risalirne mai più.

Non erano mai stati così vicini.

"Probabilmente non lo saremo mai più" pensò Bulma.

E fu per quello che lo fece.

Approfittò della distrazione dell'uomo per sfiorargli le labbra con le proprie.

Si staccò immediatamente, come se ne fosse rimasta scottata.

Lesse lo stupore nei suoi occhi, ed era convinta che l'avrebbe colpita - così come avrebbe fatto Yamcha se lui non l'avesse protetta.

Vegeta si perse negli occhi cerulei di quella terrestre, colpevole di averlo reso più umano.

Stavolta fu lui a prendere l'iniziativa, baciandola, e stupendola.

Se era questo che lei voleva, per Dio, l'avrebbe avuto.


	6. Chapter 6

«Vegeta? Ho una sorpresa per te».

La situazione tra Bulma e Vegeta non sembrava essere cambiata per niente.

Ma se qualcuno si fosse fermato ad osservare meglio, avrebbe notato piccoli particolari che davano un quadro ben diverso.

Primo su tutti lo straordinario cambiamento avvenuto nel modo di porsi del principe dei Saiyan nei confronti di Bulma.

Aveva finalmente smesso di chiamarla "donna" - o con altri appellativi - preferendo rivolgersi a lei utilizzando il suo nome.

«Che tipo di sorpresa?» chiese il Saiyan, sospettoso.

C'era da aspettarsi di tutto da quella terrestre...

«Non essere sempre così sospettoso e seguimi» replicò Bulma.

Inizialmente Vegeta parve non darle retta; ma poi si alzò e la seguì, attratto come un serpente dall'incantatore.

La donna lo condusse davanti a un portellone, all'interno della casa.

«Ho pensato che la GR fosse ormai superata, per te. Hai bisogno di un luogo più adatto ai tuoi allenamenti; dove non vi sia il rischio di un'altra esplosione» spiegò.

«E allora?».

Bulma aprì il portellone, rivelando una palestra ben fornita, circondata da robuste pareti di puro acciaio.

«Qui la gravità può essere alzata fino a 800».

Si voltò verso il Saiyan.

«Allora? Ti piace?».

Vegeta rimase in silenzio a guardare quella stanza.

«Posso usarla per tutto il tempo che voglio?» chiese, alla fine.

«Certamente».

Bulma sorrise.

Era orgogliosa di averlo colpito.

«Ti lascio a provarla».

[*]

Vegeta iniziò subito ad allenarsi nella nuova stanza.

I marchingegni erano sofisticatissimi, molto più di quelli che erano presenti nella GR.

Al Saiyan bastarono un paio d'ore per notare già notevoli cambiamenti nella sua forza combattiva e nella sua velocità.

Doveva ammetterlo, Bulma lo aveva stupito.

Aveva creduto che cedere a quello che provava per lei fosse stata solo una debolezza, e proprio per questo - per i primi due giorni - aveva finto che nulla fosse successo.

Ma il ricordo delle sensazioni provate quella prima notte passata insieme avevano presto preso il sopravvento.

Si era scoperto a stare incredibilmente bene con Bulma, come mai si era sentito nella vita.

Era sempre lo stesso; non era cambiato - come invece credeva sarebbe avvenuto.

Beh, era _quasi_ sempre lo stesso.

Alcune cose erano cambiate, ovviamente.

Ma erano cambiamenti che non mostrava al di fuori di quelle mura.

Per chiunque, lui era e sarebbe sempre stato Vegeta, l'orgoglioso e scontroso principe dei Saiyan; che non pensava a nessun altro se non a se stesso.

Bulma era l'unica a conoscere la verità su di lui.

[*]

Il suono del campanello lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.

Scese le scale ed andò ad aprire.

L'aria si caricò immediatamente di tensione, perché sulla porta c'era Yamcha.

«Ancora qui? Non c'è che dire, ti piace giocare con il fuoco...» ghignò Vegeta.

Yamcha deglutì.

«Ascolta, Vegeta... Vengo in pace. Devo solo vedere Bulma per qualche minuto»

«Non c'è» replicò il Saiyan, senza esitare.

Yamcha parve confuso.

«Oh... Sei sicuro? Insomma... Ho visto la sua auto qui fuori, e...»

«Sicurissimo».

«Che succede qui? Oh... Ciao, Yamcha» disse Bulma, arrivando alle spalle del Saiyan.

Yamcha fissò la donna, ancora più confuso.

«Bulma... Credevo non ci fossi. Vegeta aveva detto...» guardò il Saiyan, che per tutta risposta alzò le spalle noncurante.

« _Ops_ ».

Bulma trattenne a stento un sorriso.

Yamcha si schiarì la voce, imbarazzato.

«Beh, visto che ci sei... Posso parlarti per qualche minuto? Da solo?».

Bulma aprì la bocca per rispondere.

«No».

Vegeta l'aveva preceduta.

La donna gli posò delicatamente la mano sul braccio.

«Va tutto bene. Davvero» lo rassicurò.

Vegeta sbuffò e si spostò in cucina, le mani affondate nelle tasche.

Il gesto non era sfuggito a Yamcha.

«Così... Adesso tu e Vegeta state insieme» mormorò.

Bulma soppesò bene la risposta.

«Sì».

«Oh... Bene».

Il silenzio scese tra di loro.

«Vuoi... Vuoi entrare?» chiese Bulma, facendosi da parte.

«Sì, certo. Grazie».

I due entrarono in cucina.

Immediatamente Vegeta lanciò un'occhiata puro veleno all'uomo; ma non disse nulla.

Bulma si schiarì la voce, cercando di far calare la tensione che nuovamente si era creata.

«Yamcha, ti chiederei di non dire in giro... Sai... Vorremmo che non si sapesse, per ora» disse, imbarazzata.

«Beh, non devi preoccuparti di questo. Insomma, non è che io ci tenga particolarmente a far sapere in giro che la mia ex - fidanzata mi ha lasciato, preferendo uno scimmione alieno a me. Ho una reputazione da difendere, in fondo» replicò l'uomo.

Vegeta rise sprezzante, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte della donna.

«Volevo dirti che mi dispiace, comunque. Per... Per quello che è accaduto quella sera» continuò Yamcha, ignorando il Saiyan.

«Tranquillo, ho già dimenticato tutto. Non pensiamoci più, va bene?» accettò Bulma.

«Certo. Sono felice che abbiamo risolto la questione» mormorò Yamcha, sorridendo forzatamente.

«Perfetto. Ora che la faccenda è chiarita, che ne dici di toglierti dai piedi?» s'intromise Vegeta.

Si era alzato in piedi, e il suo tono non ammetteva repliche.

Capita l'antifona, Bulma accompagnò Yamcha alla porta.

Prima di andarsene, però, l'uomo si voltò verso di lei.

«Spero tu non debba mai pentirti della tua scelta, Bulma»

Questa sorrise fiduciosa.

«Stai tranquillo. Non succederà».


	7. Chapter 7

Era ormai un anno e mezzo che quel misterioso ragazzo li aveva avvisati della venuta di due androidi; ed era un anno e mezzo che Vegeta si allenava quotidianamente per raggiungere il livello di Super Saiyan.

Eppure, per quanto la sua forza combattiva aumentasse, per quanto veloce diventasse, il principe dei Saiyan non era ancora in grado di trasformarsi.

"Dannazione!" pensò furibondo, dando un pugno alla parte di metallo della nuova GR.

Perchè non ci riusciva?

Eppure non aveva mai saltato un allenamento!

Impegnava metà della sua giornata a quello scopo...

Qual'era il problema?

Si passò stancamente una mano sul viso.

Qualcosa non andava.

C'era un ostacolo al raggiungimento della condizione di Super Saiyan.

Ma quale?

[*]

«Stai bene, Vegeta?».

Bulma aveva notato il malumore del compagno, e preoccupata gliene aveva chiesto il motivo.

«Devi costruirmi nuovi marchingegni; più sofisticati di quelli di adesso. E devi alzare la resistenza del congegno di gravità. Il limite attuale non è sufficiente» rispose lui.

Bulma era scioccata.

«Ma... _E' di 800!_ E' già di per sé una gravità assurda da sopportare. Rischi di...»

«So benissimo cosa rischio!»replicò lui, secco.

Si agitava nervoso, passeggiando senza sosta sul pavimento del salotto della Capsule Corporation.

Bulma sospirò.

«Va bene. Sai tu quello che puoi o non puoi sopportare, in fondo».

Vegeta la fissò.

Sapeva che non l'avrebbe deluso.

«Puoi farlo, allora?»

«No».

Vegeta si fermò di botto, senza fiato.

Cosa aveva detto?

«Che vuol dire " _No_ "? Hai appena detto che andava bene; che solo io so quello che posso o non posso sopportare!» esclamò, confuso.

«E così infatti. Ma tu mi hai chiesto se potevo soddisfare le tue richieste. E la risposta è no, non posso. Non ora, almeno».

Il principe dei Saiyan non riusciva a trovare il senso logico di quel ragionamento.

«Non ha senso» ammise.

Si stava forse prendendo gioco di lui?

«Non ti sto prendendo in giro, Vegeta» disse lei, quasi a leggergli nella mente.

Lo conosceva davvero bene...

«Allora spiegati, maledizione!»

«Non è che non voglia farlo, te l'ho detto. E' che _non posso_ » ripetè Bulma.

«Il mese scorso sembravi benissimo in grado di svolgere lavori del genere!»

«Il mese scorso non sapevo di essere incinta!».

Vegeta - che durante quello scambio di battute aveva ripreso a camminare su e giù per la stanza - si fermò nuovamente, scioccato.

« _Cosa?!_ » sussurrò.

Bulma non abbassò gli occhi, sostenendo lo sguardo che Vegeta le lanciava.

«Sono incinta, Vegeta».

Il Saiyan distolse lo sguardo, esterrefatto e inorridito.

Come era potuto accadere?

«Sei... Ne sei sicura?» mormorò, flebile.

«Assolutamente».

«Dannazione!» esclamò Vegeta, coprendosi gli occhi con la mano.

Bulma lo fissò confusa.

«Che ti prende? E' una cosa bella! Significa che...»

«Significa guai, ecco cosa significa» la interruppe lui.

Bulma cominciava davvero ad averne abbastanza di quella strana reazione.

« _Guai?!_ » ripetè, furiosa.

«Certo, _guai_. Tra meno di due anni arriveranno su questo inutile pianeta due androidi spietati, che potrebbero anche distruggerlo con tutti i suoi abitanti. Ti pare un bel posto dove allevare un bambino?!».

«Quindi, è perchè sei preoccupato per la salute mia e del bambino che fai questi ragionamenti assurdi» indovinò la donna, perdendo in un istante tutta la sua collera.

Vegeta non rispose.

Si era esposto nuovamente troppo.

Bulma gli si avvicinò.

«Io non sono preoccupata. So che ci sarai tu a proteggere me e nostro figlio» gli disse, toccandogli dolcemente il braccio.

Ma lui si scostò.

«Bella protezione, la mia! La protezione di un ex - assassino mercenario che non è neppure in grado di superare un Saiyan di infimo livello come Kakarot! Hai scelto proprio la persona giusta!» sbottò.

Bulma non si lasciò ferire da quelle parole dure.

Aveva compreso ormai da tempo che quello era il modo che Vegeta aveva per dimostrare il suo affetto a qualcuno.

Più era duro con una persona, più era l'affetto che provava nei suoi confronti.

«Ho scelto la migliore. Ho fiducia in te e sono certa che supererai Goku» gli rispose, fiduciosa.

Sospirò.

«Ad ogni modo, se è davvero importante per te, mi metterò subito al lavoro per apportare le modifiche che mi hai chiesto alla GR».

Si voltò per scendere in laboratorio, ma Vegeta l'afferrò per il polso con quella delicatezza che usava solo con lei.

«No. Lascia stare» disse, un lieve rossore sul viso.

«Lo chiederò a tuo padre. Sarà pur capace di fare qualcosa, oltre che a tenersi sempre addosso quel felino, no?» aggiunse.

«Sì, penso proprio di sì» replicò Bulma, un piccolo sorriso sul viso.

Vegeta annuì ed uscì.


	8. Chapter 8

Padre.

Quella parola gli rimbalzava nella mente ad ogni gradino.

Sarebbe diventato padre; Bulma portava in grembo suo figlio.

Vegeta si appoggiò al muro, improvvisamente senza fiato.

Si passò una mano sul viso, stringendo gli occhi.

Le parole della donna che gli rimbombavano sorde nelle orecchie.

Scosse il capo.

Non poteva essere...

Non doveva accadere a lui!

Si sedette sui gradini, meditando.

Che ne sapeva lui di come si faceva il padre?

Lui, che aveva perso il suo a cinque anni - insieme al suo pianeta e a tutto il suo popolo?

I Saiyan non provavano affetto per nessuno.

Vivevano solo per combattere; per tenere alto il loro orgoglio.

Ma qual era l'orgoglio da tenere alto; ora che nell'universo erano rimasti meno di una decina?

"Ora ce ne sarà uno in più", disse una vocina nella sua testa.

Vegeta si tappò le orecchie, scuotendo nuovamente il capo.

Nella mente si affollavano i vecchi discorsi che gli faceva suo padre e il viso di Bulma; i giorni passati insieme.

Che doveva fare?

Che speranza poteva avere lui di essere un buon padre, con un passato come il suo, costellato di crimini e di errori?

Con che diritto poteva beneficiare di una felicità; di una gioia come quella che solo il diventare genitore poteva dare?

Si alzò in piedi, riprendendo a scendere le scale verso il laboratorio.

I tempi non erano poi dei migliori.

I pericoli si nascondevano infidi dietro ogni angolo.

Doveva essere preparato al meglio.

E conosceva solo un modo per diventare il migliore; per incrementare al massimo la sua potenza.

[*]

Il signor Brief si voltò non appena il Saiyan entrò nel laboratorio.

«Oh, Vegeta! Se cerchi Bulma è di sopra, in salotto. O almeno, c'era fino a un'ora fa...» aggiunse, sovrappensiero.

«Non cercavo Bulma. Cercavo lei».

«Beh, eccomi qua» rise l'uomo, allegro.

Vegeta provò una morsa allo stomaco.

In fondo, gli stava simpatico quello scienziato pazzo.

Scosse per l'ennesima volta il capo.

Non doveva distrarsi.

Era lì per un motivo e un motivo soltanto.

«Allora... - disse il signor Brief, smettendo di trafficare con alcuni assurdi macchinari e voltandosi verso il saiyan - Che posso fare per te, Vegeta?».

«Mi serve una navicella» rispose prontamente il guerriero.

Lo scienziato lo guardò un po' confuso.

«Ah! Forse tu intendi una camera gravitazionale esterna. Sì, ammetto che può assomigliare a una navicella, in effetti. Ma...».

«Non insulti la mia intelligenza» lo avvisò Vegeta, secco.

Cominciava a ricredersi nei suoi confronti.

«Voglio una navicella. Me ne vado».


	9. Chapter 9

«Così... Te ne vai».

Bulma arrivò mentre Vegeta stava mettendo le ultime cose nella navicella.

«Già» replicò il Saiyan, senza guardarla.

Era quello l'unico modo per rimanere fermo e concentrato.

Ignorarla, cancellando quello che c'era tra loro.

Tornare a pensare solo a Kakarot; alla condizione di Super Saiyan e agli androidi.

«La stanza gravitazionale non può aiutarmi. Neppure se la migliorassi al massimo» continuò poi.

«E' questa la versione ufficiale, quindi?» domandò Bulma, il tono di voce fermo.

Vegeta non parlò.

Doveva essere intransigente.

«Non ti devo nessuna spiegazione» disse.

«Buon per me che non ne abbia chiesta una».

«Che sei venuta a fare, allora?!» chiese Vegeta, impaziente.

Non era già difficile di per sé, senza che lei si intromettesse?

«Oh, scusami tanto. Non credevo di dover dare motivazioni dei miei spostamenti _a casa mia_ » sottolineò Bulma.

Il Saiyan teneva gli occhi fissi sulla navicella.

«Quindi è un caso che tu ti trovi qui _proprio mentre parto?_ » domandò, non riuscendo a trattenersi.

«Non ho detto questo, Vegeta».

L'uomo pensò nuovamente che quella donna fosse eccezionale.

L'unica a sapergli tenere testa; a comandarlo a bacchetta.

«Credi che vederti qui mi farà cambiare idea? Che vederti in lacrime mi faccia desistere dal partire?».

Bulma rise.

Una risata priva di allegria, fredda.

«Credi che piangerei per te, scimmione? Mi ritieni davvero così debole?».

«So che non lo sei» mormorò Vegeta, piano.

Si voltò, cedendo all'impulso di guardarla un'ultima volta.

Lei lo osservava austera, ferma.

Manteneva un contegno e un orgoglio spettacolari.

Sarebbe stata un'ottima regina, in altri tempi; in altri lidi.

«Me ne vado solo per allenarmi» disse il guerriero.

Non era proprio una bugia.

«Non mentirmi» replicò lei, ferma.

Le mani - strette a pugno - le tremavano.

«Non merito le tue bugie. _Non io_ » continuò.

« _Non tu?!_ Che cosa ti rende diversa da tutte le altre donne che ho conosciuto; che ho avuto? Cosa ti fa pensare di essere più importante, per me, di loro?» domandò il guerriero, sprezzante.

Bulma avanzò, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal volto del Saiyan.

«Che cosa mi rende così certa, dici?».

Si spostò appena, sussurrandogli all'orecchio: «A quante di loro hai concesso di portare in grembo il tuo erede?».

Vegeta, suo malgrado, sgranò gli occhi.

Era vero.

Aveva avuto decine di concubine, e ora che era in procinto di lasciare Bulma, avrebbe potuto averne altre cento.

Ma solo con _lei_ aveva concepito un bambino.

Poteva avere decine di amanti; ma in cuor suo avrebbe saputo di avere sempre e solo _un_ figlio.

Quello che quella terrestre gli aveva donato.

Bulma si allontanò.

«Proprio come immaginavo» disse, in risposta al silenzio del Saiyan.

«Beh, non dovevi partire? Avevi così tanta fretta, prima...».

Vegeta si riscosse, salendo sulla navicella mentre lei gli dava le spalle.

La navicella partì, svanendo rapidamente nel cielo limpido.

Ferma sul prato, Bulma Brief piangeva.


	10. Chapter 10

«Domani, piccolo mio, verrai con la mamma a vedere quei brutti androidi cattivi, che ne dici? Voglio proprio vedere come sono fatti» disse Bulma Brief, posando un vispo bambino dai capelli viola e dai grandi occhi azzurri nel suo lettino.

Aveva già un anno...

«Pensa, Trunks. Se sarai fortunato vedrai anche il tuo papà».

Il bambino la guardò confuso.

Non sapeva nulla di questo suo fantomatico padre.

Sua madre gliene parlava spesso, ma lui non l'aveva mai visto.

«Non devi spaventarti, sappilo. Tuo padre può sembrare tremendo, ad una prima occhiata. Ma se sarai così forte da stare al suo fianco, potrai scoprire il suo vero carattere. Io lo so bene».

Bulma coprì il bambino e si avviò verso la porta della cameretta.

«Ora dormi, Trunks. Domani sarà un giorno davvero speciale».

[*]

La luce della stanza si spense.

"Finalmente!" pensò la figura, scocciata.

Gettò un'occhiata all'interno.

Bene, della donna nessuna traccia...

Aprì la finestra, entrando con facilità.

Si guardò intorno.

Giocattoli, foto...

Rabbrividì.

"Diventerà una femminuccia!" pensò l'uomo - stizzito - posando gli occhi neri su un peluche.

Il Saiyan si avvicinò al lettino con fare circospetto.

Era andato lì solo per dare un'occhiata...

Aveva saputo che la donna aveva partorito un maschio, ed era curioso di vedere se fosse vero.

Non c'era nessun altro motivo, si disse.

L'uomo rimase alcuni istanti ad osservare il fagotto nascosto dalle coperte.

 _Trunks._

Doveva ammettere che non era un nome così brutto, in fondo.

Certo, non importante come quello di suo padre e di suo nonno, ma poteva comunque funzionare.

Il bambino aprì i grandi occhi azzurri non appena percepì l'aura dello sconosciuto.

Per alcuni istanti i due si fissarono, occhi negli occhi.

Poi il bambino strillò a pieni polmoni.

Il Saiyan fu colpito dalla potenza sprigionata anche solo da un piccolo pianto come quello.

"Però! Ha un'aura decisamente potente!".

Si sentì orgoglioso.

Come poteva essere altrimenti?

Trunks continuò a frignare disperato.

L'uomo scosse la testa, lievemente infastidito.

Non c'erano dubbi; aveva ereditato la medesima voce della madre.

«Arrivo, Trunks!» risuonò la voce della donna, da fuori la porta.

Il guerriero si guardò intorno rapidamente.

Non doveva assolutamente farsi trovare lì.

Si voltò ed uscì da dov'era entrato, proprio mentre la Bulma entrava.

La luce si riaccese e il bambino si calmò.

L'uomo si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo.

C'era mancato davvero poco...

[*]

Bulma prese in braccio il figlio.

«Che succede, piccolo? Qualcosa ti ha spaventato?».

La donna guardò in giro per la stanza, alla ricerca di un qualcosa che avrebbe potuto spaventare il bambino.

I suoi occhi si fermarono sulla finestra aperta.

Posò il figlio - addormentatosi nuovamente - nel suo letto, per poi avvicinarsi al vetro.

Guardò fuori, mentre un sincero sorriso le increspava le labbra.

"Bentornato, Vegeta".


	11. Chapter 11

Pur non essendo in grado di percepire l'aura degli altri, Bulma sapeva che l'uomo era lì.

 _Sentiva_ che era così.

Il perché si trovasse proprio in quel luogo non era neppure così misterioso...

Non per lei, almeno.

Salì le scale correndo, con un unico pensiero in mente: raggiungerlo; verificare che fosse vero.

Uscì sul tetto, il cuore in gola.

Lui era lì, seduto a terra, lo sguardo imperscrutabile puntato sulla città.

Bulma rimase a guardarlo.

In pochi istanti, tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli; tutto ciò che aveva da rimproverargli - partendo dalla sua imperdonabile assenza nella vita del figlio - svanì; come se una folata di vento avesse cancellato la rabbia dalla mente della terrestre.

La donna avanzò lentamente verso di lui, temendo che un movimento brusco lo facesse svanire, stavolta per sempre.

Sapeva - in cuor suo - che non l'avrebbe respinta.

Non sarebbe tornato, se fosse stato altrimenti.

Si sedette accanto al Saiyan, in silenzio per la prima volta in molto tempo.

«Il ragazzo sta bene?» chiese Vegeta all'improvviso, senza staccare gli occhi dall'orizzonte.

«Sì, il drago Shenron l'ha riportato in vita in un attimo».

Vegeta annuì, e Bulma seppe che era sollevato dalla notizia.

«Yamcha mi ha raccontato quello che è successo dopo che Cell l'aveva attaccato» disse, fissandolo.

«Se non ti conoscessi bene, direi che hai voluto vendicarti di quello che gli aveva fatto».

Il Saiyan emise uno sbuffo infastidito.

« _Ridicolo._ Volevo solo togliere dai piedi quel mostro, dato che né Kakarot né Gohan ne erano stati capaci» ribatté, secco.

«Certo...».

Bulma sorrise, cosa che non sfuggì a Vegeta.

«Beh? Che hai da sorridere?» chiese, perplesso.

«Sorrido perché avrei voluto urlarti contro tutta la mia rabbia e la mia frustrazione»

«Ma...?» la incitò lui.

« _Ma_ non lo farò. Sono troppo contenta di vederti sano e salvo qui» rispose Bulma, continuando a sorridere.

Vegeta la guardò per un brevissimo istante.

«Quando si toglierà dai piedi?».

Non poteva che riferirsi al ragazzo, pensò Bulma.

«Domani mattina. Perché vuoi saperlo, comunque? Insomma, non partirai nuovamente anche tu per allenarti su qualche pianeta sperduto?».

Vegeta strinse brevemente gli occhi.

«Non è detto» mormorò.

Bulma sgranò gli occhi.

« _Resterai qui?!_ Alla Capsule Corporation?» chiese con voce flebile.

Il Saiyan non rispose subito.

«Solo finché Trunks non sarà in grado di difendersi da solo. Poi me ne andrò. _Per sempre_. Non credere, quindi, che le cose tra noi siano cambiate o cambieranno, in futuro».

I grandi occhi azzurri di Bulma brillarono.

«E' quello che spero» sussurrò, sorprendendolo con un bacio, prima di rientrare in casa.

* * *

 _ **E siamo giunti alla fine di questa fanfiction. Un grazie enorme a tutti i lettori e i recensori - in special modo a sora 79.**_


End file.
